


Boys Will Be Boys

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, matchmaker tsuzuru (unintentionally) strikes again!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: In which matchmaker Tsuzuru unintentionally strikes, and Itaru is whipped for Citron; he just doesn't know it.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Citron
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Boys Will Be Boys

It wasn’t like Tsuzuru expected everything to be perfectly normal every hour of the day. He had been a part of Mankai long enough to know and not question how some of the company members acted, (although, sometimes he couldn’t help but question) especially with Citron.

But Tsuzuru didn’t expect to walk outside his dorm room only to see Citron surrounded by all of Tsumugi’s flowers, splashing paint onto a large canvas  _ with his bare hands.  _ The sight made Tsuzuru go speechless and stop in his tracks.

A moment after Tsuzuru finally recovered from his initial shock, Itaru stepped out. Unlike Tsuzuru, Itaru didn’t seem surprised. Not in the slightest. All he did was mutter, “He’s still at it...huh.” to himself, still loud enough for Tsuzuru to hear.

And apparently Citron too, because his head spun towards the two and he exclaimed, “Itaru, Tsuzuru! Have you decided now to joy the fun?” 

“Join,” Itaru corrected, not moving an inch. “And yeah...not happening. Why don’t you get Tsuzuru here to join you? I’m sure  _ he’d be happy to _ .”

Itaru gestured at Tsuzuru--who was standing a few feet away from him--and then gave him a “friendly” shove towards Citron and the paint (which was surprisingly not staining anything past the huge paper Citron laid out on the grass aside from Citron himself). Tsuzuru gave Itaru a glare before saying to Citron, “Uhm- actually, Itaru-san here changed his mind and would be ecstatic to paint with you. In the meantime, I’ve got a script to write, you know?”

Like, Tsuzuru ran back into his dorm, leaving Itaru helpless in the same situation he was almost in himself. Tsuzuru wasn’t one for revenge but he did think Itaru got only what was fair. At his desk, he started working on the next, meanwhile Itaru and Citron…

“Oh, what a shave! Too bad Tsuzuru couldn’t joy us.”

“Shame, not shave. And you said joy instead of join again. Anyway, uh- I have things to do-”

“Don’t be like that, Itaru! Surely you could sacrifice some of your time for some time with me, couldn’t you?”

Itaru sighed. It wasn’t really like him to do so however, there was just something about Citron he couldn’t place his finger on that made him give in.

“Fine. I do get gloves, right?”

“Yes, of course!” Citron pointed to a box of gloves on the floor--Grass? Paper?--next to him.

_ If he has gloves, why isn’t he using them?  _ Itaru thought. Well, there were some-no,  _ many  _ things about Citron that no one, much less Itaru could ever understand. In the end, Itaru always found Citron’s company pleasant though he could never figure out why.

Citron was picking up a brush, so Itaru did the same. He had no idea what he, or Citron, for that matter, were doing.

The canvas was drenched in paint in different shades of green. It was quite pleasing to the eye, Itaru had to admit, though very strange. Very strange indeed. Honestly, could he expect any less from Citron?

Dipping his brush in white paint, Citron explained, “In my country, this was how we would create art!”

“Interesting~” Itaru hummed in response.

He watched as Citron made specks of white flick off of the brush onto the canvas. Itaru dipped his brush in the red paint--the only color left other than the greens and white Citron already had used--and imitated Citron’s movements.

Itaru was...having fun?

“So, why are you doing this, just for fun?”

“Yeah! I plan to gift it to Kazunari later, actually! He will love it!”

“Yeah, I’m sure he will.”

Before Citron could respond, Sakuya came out with Masumi at his side. 

“Sakuya! Itaru and I are painting. You should joy us!”

“Join,” Itaru corrected.

“Actually, that sounds fun! Painting, huh… I’d love to join!”

Masumi sighed as Sakuya dragged him over. Right at that moment, Tsuzuru came out. Coincidence, perhaps?

“Great, we’re all gathered here so let’s all paint together! Joy us, Tsuzuru!”

Itaru sighed. This was going to be a  _ long  _ day.

**Author's Note:**

> So!! I am new to AO3! But anywho! I hope y'all like this first fic.  
> Find me at Twitter~! --> @razzgamer5


End file.
